


Supported

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Magnus counts as a wall right, Pure smut with lots of feels, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Post-Finale!On a quiet night at home, Magnus and Kravitz decide to take care of Taako until his brain shuts up, which is a pretty big challenge to overcome.Taako POV - so lots of gratuitous use of the word 'fuck'Kinktober Day ?? (i'm so off at this point): Wall Sex (Magnus counts as a wall, right?)





	Supported

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you caught me. That get-together fic I posted the other day was just so I could write these guys more fics for kinktober. So here comes the unrelenting smut. And I've made this a series, now, I guess, because I love these guys.

Having two boyfriends had been fucking baller, considering how chill his dudes are. He’d worried over Magnus, the traditionalist, but Magnus’s heart is so  _ big _ and  _ caring,  _ Taako sometimes still kicks himself over being worried. 

Having two boyfriends who are also boyfriends? What’s a better word than baller? Taako thinks for a moment, almost humming aloud as he ponders the philosophical question.  _ Fabulous, amazeballs, rad… _

Sure, when all three of them get to be together, like right now, chilling on the couch in the quiet, each working or reading on whatever, it’s awesome, great, magnificent. 

But when one of his dudes has to be gone? Kravitz off reaping souls, Magnus working hard at his dog training school? (Which, can Taako pause a second here and talk about how fucking proud he is that one of his boyfriends trains dogs to take care of people and protect them while they're alive while the other one helps take care of and protect people when they're dead? Because how fucking awesome is that?) Anyway, when they have to be apart, then he gets to be with the other one, and they miss their third together. 

And Taako knows that that’s a holdover from his fucked up childhood and that he’s both clingy _and_ aloof because of it, but seriously, missing someone  _ with _ someone else rather than missing them all by your lonesome?  _ Fantastic, peachy- _

_ Super fucking baller.  _

He smiles as he finally nails the adjective. 

Beside him, Magnus glances up at the small movement of his smile, and smiles reflexively back. His arm is draped around Taako’s shoulders, and his fingers touch Taako’s upper arm tenderly, sweetly. 

_ I’m worried no one else would have me, _ he’d admitted to Kravitz once. Now Kravtiz and Magnus are tucked around him - everyone covets the middle spot, and to be honest Taako isn’t great about sharing it, though he tries, he really does. He just loves his boys touching him - and he has Lup and Barry and he’s a fucking brand. _Everyone_ will have Taako now. 

It’s a little heady to think about sometimes, but that’s what the therapist is for. 

He feels Kravitz lean down to kiss Magnus’s fingers sliding over Taako’s arm, then up to kiss Taako’s cheek. Taako turns at the last second, stealing a kiss from Kravitz’s luke warm lips. 

You know what else is fun? Having a boyfriend who’s body temperature is basically like a mood ring. Taako kind of wishes everyone was like that, to be honest. 

Kravitz hums against him, then breaks the kiss slowly to lean back into his side of the couch. 

“Where do you think you’re going, Mister?” Taako protests. He feels like a snake, and Kravitz and Magnus are his sun-warmed rocks. No, that’s a weird metaphor. Taako’s brow wrinkles. 

Kravitz smiles at him in that way that Taako knows means he thinks Taako is adorable, then reaches up to smooth the furrows gently. “I can hear you thinking all the way over here, T.”

“Me, too,” Magnus rumbles behind him, and Taako realizes with a start that Magnus has pulled up a lot closer to him. 

“All good things, all good things, my men.”

He hears Magnus chuckle behind him as Kravitz smiles. “You want to keep thinking, or would you rather move onto a different activity for the evening?” Kravitz asks.

Taako’s heart speeds up a little. “I think I’m done thinking,” he replies irreverently. 

Kravitz’s gaze slides from his eyes to behind him, and Taako knows he’s communicating wordlessly with Magnus, now. His eyes meet Taako’s again, and this time his grin is wide, and devious, and exactly the thing Taako likes to see on his face. “And how can we be  _ sure _ you’re not thinking anymore?”

“Well if you’re willing to drop the spell slot I’m sure you can read my soul or whatever, bucko.” Despite the joking reply, Taako licks his lips. 

Okay, so he really, really likes taking command in the bedroom. But he also fucking loves when his boys want to take command for him. What? He can be complex. It’s not all goof-goof dildo.  _ Mmm. Dildo. _

“See, that,” Kravitz said, that grin still gracing his lips. “What can we do to stop this clever, ever turning mind, Mags? What do you think?”

“You know what really fucks him up?” Magnus’s breath whispers over his ear. 

_ This,  _ Taako thinks helplessly.  _ This is really fucking me up in the best fucking way possible. _

Magnus does something behind him, Taako can’t really tell what, but Kravitz laughs his low laugh, and nods. “You’re right. I’ve noticed, Taako does really seem to like that.”

“You teasing assholes-” Taako starts, half-annoyed, all-aroused. He can already feel the wetness slick against his folds. 

Kravtiz just laughs harder. “He flexed, babe.” He leans in to give Taako a comforting kiss, lingering over it. “Since I know you don’t like secrets.”

“I don’t,” Taako says stubbornly.

“Sorry, Taako,” Magnus murmurs in his ear. 

“S’okay, my dudes,” he allows, mollified. He really does have the best dudes. “And it’s not like you’re wrong. Mags, you’re built like a fucking wall and I love it.” He turns to look over his shoulder. “I love you.” 

Magnus grins that big, goofy grin back, and Taako feels his heart grow three sizes. It’s been doing that a lot lately. He’s going to have to rent it it’s own Neverwinter apartment if it keeps this up. 

“What do you bet,” Kravitz starts, walking his finger over Magnus’s bicep, “that Mags here could hold you up,” and  _ fucking baller _ that thought is already intensely hot to Taako, like that time Magnus fucked him against the wall of the dojo, “while you ride my face.” 

Taako’s hole clenches involuntarily. Gods, he’s so fucking  _ there _ already. And he’s pretty sure both Magnus and Kravitz are thinking about the wall-fucking in the dojo because Taako has  _ certainly _ brought it up many, many times. He lets out a long, low moan that just might be a little growly. 

Magnus presses a kiss to his neck. “Can I make one suggestion, if you want, Taaks?” 

Taako somehow finds the voice to ask, “What’s that, bubala?”  _ Oh fuck,  _ he sounds wrecked already. 

“I could fuck you while he eats you out.” Magnus is almost shy, and so, so sweet, and Taako practically melts into him. 

Then he bolts upright. “There’s no way you could support all of this without breaking your dick, babe. And we don’t want to break your dick. I am  _ not _ calling Merle here for that.” 

Kravitz laughs, but Magnus growls in his ear. “Well, see, now you made it a challenge.” 

With a private vow that if things look like they’re about to literally go belly up, he’ll pop out a silent levitate and save everyone’s dignity, Taako smiles. “Why don’t you prove it to me, stud?”

_ “Now _ we’re getting somewhere,” Kravitz says, eyes practically on fire. 

There’s a lot of hasty motion then, fumbling to get everyone undressed as quickly as possible, but then getting lost in each other in the process. Magnus is tugging at his skirt as he desperately kisses Kravitz, and then he’s ripping at Kravitz’s shirt, the buttons popping off, so he can suck bruises all over Kravitz’s chest, while Kravitz and Magnus are moaning into each other’s mouths. Taako totally can and totally has just gotten rid of all their clothes with a snap of his fingers, but sometimes he actually likes taking the time like this. Especially when it’s desperate. It’s so fucking  _ hot _ that way. 

His shirt goes flying, and Kravitz’s mouth is on his nipple now, and Magnus’s arms are holding him tightly as he murmurs encouragement to Kravitz. Taako shudders. They’re really trying to outdo themselves now. Nothing quite like being caught in a game of one-up-manship when the game is ‘let’s see how fast and how many times we can make Taako come.’ It’s one of Taako’s favorite games, in fact. 

They are somehow blessedly all naked some unknown amount of time later, and Magnus lets go of him only to stand and pull Taako up into his arms. He groans, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s neck and really sinking into the kiss. Kravitz comes up behind them and kisses at Taako’s neck, moving his braid aside. 

With slow steps, they make their way to the wall. Taako feels Magnus thud up against it. And then they’re moving him around, his head resting by Magnus’s, almost cheek to cheek, and Magnus holding under his thighs, the grip of his spread fingers insistent but not painful, just a constant reminder that Magnus is bearing his entire weight, and he’s actually fucking doing it, and Taako is impressed despite himself. Oh yeah, and really, really fucking turned on.

“Check that he’s ready,” Magnus says over his shoulder. 

Taako wants to scream at how unnecessary that is, that it’s obvious how ready he is, can’t they see the slick rolling down his thighs? But then Kravitz is kneeling between them, pressing a kiss over his cock, and he moans, already feeling the spiral towards orgasm start to pick up. He’s not pinned, he’s open to both of his lovers, but he feels like it in this position, pinned and helpless to do anything but take the pleasure they’re giving him. 

Kravitz’s head bobs between his thighs, and Magnus is groaning now, so it’s obvious he’s taking care of Magnus’s cock while he’s down there. And then Kravitz is helping to lift Taako a little bit, and he feels Magnus’s cock against his entrance, and then gravity and Kravitz are letting him sink back down, and he’s deliciously full in this position. 

_ “Oh, fuck,” _ he sighs, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against Magnus’s shoulder.  _ “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s so good-” _

And then Kravitz’s mouth is on his cock again, and that’s when Taako explodes. Literally? No. But fuck, it feels like it. There’s a million happy tiny incandescent pieces of Taako floating in the atmosphere right now.  _ We said hey, it’s warm in here, there must be some Taakos in the atmosphere, _ his mind chants, because his mind freaks even him out sometimes. He giggles, so fucking gone and happy he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. 

“I think you did it, Mags, you fucked him thoughtless and giggly,” Kravitz says, looking up, face soaked. 

Taako wants to protest that he’s pretty sure his mind will never shut up, and that’s the whole point, but then Kravitz gets back in there and Magnus is lifting and dropping him and curving over his g-spot like a fucking pro and then Taako really does go brainless for a few seconds. 

Magnus stiffens and comes inside him with a groaned  _ I love you _ and then Kravitz is helping again, and fuck, both he and Magnus really need the help, their legs all jelly and Magnus’s arms have to be screaming at him, but somehow Kravitz is a fucking hero and gets them all safely to the floor,  _ where he proceeds to eat Magnus’s cum out of Taako, _ because of aforementioned heroness. 

Hero-osity. 

Magus is wrapped around his side, watching Kravitz, groaning out encouragement while Taako just fucking- well, seems like he’s just going to ride this orgasm train all the fucking way to the white space of nothing where they met JeffAndrew. He finally has to reach down and gently tug on Kravitz’s braids when he grows oversensitive. 

Kravitz climbs up his body, and Magnus immediately leans in to kiss him sloppily while Taako watches, dazed but not surprised. Magnus fucking loves the taste of him.  _ How the fuck did I get so lucky? _

He realizes Mags is reaching down to help Kravitz stroke himself off, and Taako finds the energy somewhere to reach down too, and then Kravitz is shuddering and coming stripes over his stomach. With care at the last second, Kravitz collapses on the other side of Taako, all three of them their limbs tangled together, their quick breaths shaking out of their bodies as one. 

Magnus, of course, has already fallen asleep on his chest, which is adorable and amusing and will only be a problem if Taako decides not to burn a spell slot on cleaning them like he often does. Kravitz is pressing kisses to his shoulder as if he can’t not, as if he’s physically unable to stop pleasing him. And Taako? Well. 

_ Super fucking baller. _

That’s how Taako is.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love these guys. 
> 
> I'm animalasaysrauer on tumblr! Come find me and rec me Adventure Zone blogs with good stuff, I'm lacking!


End file.
